Refer to Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group Chairman's Report. The facilities available at the Lahey Clinic Foundation allow careful clinical investigative studies relating to new chemotherapeutic agents in advanced cancer. The quality of patient material seen at the Lahey Clinic will contribute to a cooperative study. Participation in a cooperative study would enhance our own oncology program while simultaneously contributing to an established Cooperative Oncology Group. Over the past twelve years, we have explored and developed an ongoing regional arterial infusion program for advanced cancer. It is proposed to develop cooperative protocols relating to effectiveness of regional arterial infusion chemotherapy in cancer in comparison to systemic methods of treatment. To date, no controlled studies have been performed relating to this problem. To explore the clinical application of tumor immunology as studied in the laboratory.